


New Dreams

by merdarkandtwisty



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdarkandtwisty/pseuds/merdarkandtwisty
Summary: The Night Rory gets the call that Richard has passed she doesn't know where to turn so she turns to the one man that always seems to be there. Jess isn't expecting the call he gets that sends him to New York but he can't say no to her he never could. Literati. Nothing from AYITL





	1. Chapter 1

I don’t own Gilmore girls.

A/N starts with Richard’s death but nothing from AYITL is the same except for that. Now on with the story.

She was numb, there was no other word for it. She wasn’t even sure if she was awake at the moment. Honestly she was hoping this was all just one bad dream. The worst of her life.

“Rory, Rory are you there?” the sound of her mother’s voice coming through the phone assured her that this in fact was not just some horrifying dream. This was real, this was happening. How was her mother even coherent enough to make this phone call?

“Yeah mom I’m here.” Rory tried to push down all the emotions she couldn’t, wouldn’t  break not now.

“Okay sweets if you can get home soon I’d apricate it. Luke just got home so I’m going to go. Rory could hear the catch in Lorelai’s voice as she swallowed herself.

“Yeah I’ll be home.” She hung the phone up and sat it down. In a few hours she was sure she’d be searching for the phone but for now she didn’t even care. She sat down heavily on her couch. He was dead, her grandfather was dead. The man who was always so strong. The man that seemed invincible. He’d made it though everything and now he was gone. She felt the tears working their way down her cheeks. She just let them flow not even attempting to stop them. She had no one to call, no one to lean on. Her Mom had Luke yet she hadn’t dated anyone in years. She was always so busy working for the New York times traveling living the life that she always thought she wanted. Now though it just all seemed so empty. So meaningless.

What had she gained she hadn’t seen her grandfather in two months and now it was too late she was almost thirty two and she didn’t have a husband or kids. Her mother always joked that she was married to her job and Rory had always laughed it off but now she saw the truth in it. She was married to her job. She Rory Gilmore had nothing to show for the last thirty two years of her life but fancy diploma’s, a few awards and bookshelf’s filled to the brim and more regrets then she could count. She stood up and tried to wipe the tears from her eyes and cheeks. She tried to make her legs work as she stumbled towards the bookshelf. She didn’t even know what she was looking for she just pulled a book off the shelf at random.

She sat down and looked at the cover, feeling a shock go through her system at what was staring back at her. A boys journey. By Jess Mariano. She caressed the book and she wondered where he was now, what he was doing. She knew he still had the publish house in Philadelphia but she also knew was a New York times best seller many times over with at least a dozen books to his name and more then a few movie adaptations.

This was his saddest book though the one that told of his life with Liz. His life in New York then Stars Hollow back to New York and Finally Philadelphia. She realized in that moment she wanted to have a part of Jess. She just couldn’t read anything right now so she went over to her DVD shelf and pulled out the movie that was a fictionized story of them. And the L’s have it. Of course, that story had a happy ending unlike their own ill fated romance but anyone that knew them could see their true story mixed in with the fiction. Rory watched it snuggled under a blanket and let herself think about Jess for the first time in what felt like forever. Last time she’d seen him was almost a year ago. She’d went back to Stars Hollow for Thanksgiving and he’d been there too. They’d talked books and Jobs she’d told him she was proud and teased him about a few of his books. They never touched the book based on the movie she was currently watching and they never touched on the book of his life. Those two were off limits without either of them having to say anything.  They hadn’t talked relationships or the past. So as she watched the credits roll two hours later she wondered about his personal life. She could ask Luke but she wasn’t sure she could handle the truth. What if he was in love. She wanted that for him. She really did but at the same time she wasn’t sure she could handle it.

She knew she had his number. They had swapped them at Thanksgiving but she had to wonder if he’d want to hear from her. It was going on eight o’clock and she didn’t even know if he would know about her grandfather, would Luke have told him? She didn’t really know why he would but it was a possibility. She stood up and went in search of her phone like she had known hours ago when she put it down she was having trouble find it now. She finally found it on the floor where it had slide off the end table. She scrolled her contacts and found his name. she took a deep breath and leap of faith and hit call.

 

Jess was trying to work on his next book when his phone rang. He was surprised to see Luke’s name on the screen. “Hey Uncle Luke what can I do for you this fine Fall night?”

“Jess.” Just the sound of his name coming from his uncle made his blood run cold.

“Luke what is it what’s wrong?”

“It’s Lorelai’s father you remember Richard Gilmore right?”

“Well I don’t think I ever met him but yes I know who you are talking about.”

“He passed away today they are having the funeral next week I just thought I’d let you know. Maybe you’d want to come.”

Jess found this whole conversation weird it wasn’t like he was close to the Gilmore’s or Lorelai and he wasn’t close to Rory anymore either. He hadn’t talked to her in almost a year.  “Well um thanks for letting me know.” Jess wasn’t sure what else to say. “Send Lorelai my condolences.”

“Oh um sure.” Luke said a little awkwardly he wasn’t sure why he’d called Jess. Lorelai had locked herself in their room. He wasn’t sure when or even if Rory was coming into town, and he guessed he just needed to talk to someone and Jess had been the obvious choice or maybe now thinking about it he hadn’t been the obvious choice.  Just as Jess went to say something else his call waiting went of fand he was stunned to see Rory’s name.

“Uncle Luke I have to take this it’s Rory.”

“oh” Luke was a bit stunned. “Okay nice talking you Jess.”

“You too Uncle Luke.” Jess said switching his phone over

“Rory are you there?”

He heard a sniffle and figured she’d been crying. Of course she’d been crying she’d lost her grandfather.

“Jess my.. my grandfather died and I don’t know what to do… what do I do…”

“you go home Rory it’s what you do.” He told her patiently

“I don’t know if I can be that close to Hartford without him being there. I know I Have to go back for my mom but I don’t know If I’m strong enough. I’m not strong enough Jess.”

“Yes you are, you are Rory Gilmore New York times extraordinaire you can do anything.”

“no I can’t.” she whispered. He looked at the time. It was eight he could make it to her by a little after ten.

“Okay Rory here is what you’re going to do you’re going to go and take a long hot shower. Then you’re going to watch some mind numbing TV nothing to think about. I’ll be there in two hours and I’ll need you to let me in. can you give me your address?”

“Yes.” She gave him an address that he quickly jotted down.

“Okay I’m going to hang up now I’ll see you in a couple hours.”

“Thank you.” Were the last soft words he heard before he hung up the phone.

“He stood up and stretched making sure to save his writing he called Matt and then Chris to let them know he’d be out of town for awhile as he had family business to attend to. He didn’t want to go into detail with them and then have to explain himself.

He packed a bag making sure he had a suit and he headed to New York. He was headed there as he wondered why, all he hand Rory seemed to do was hurt each other but he’d always love her and he knew that every relationship he had imploded because he couldn’t get over the blue eyed brunette and so when she called he’d come running even if that did make him slightly pathetic. Maybe there was something in the Gilmore genes that triggered something in the Danes genes he just wasn’t sure. He tried not to think to much about it as he got closer and closer to New York and Rory. He found the address she’d given him and went up to her apartment. He knocked on the door and waited.

 

Rory heard the Knock on the door and stumbled towards it. It had to be Jess she just new it. She opened the door and just stood staring at him. All ruffled hair and brown eyes she fell into his arms. Not that his arms were actually open but she still fell he was quick to catch her as the tears fell fast and hard against his chest.

“Okay lets get you instead.” He gathered her close and stepped in shutting the door behind him. He walked her to the couch settling her down noticing the book and movie on her table he shook his head and sat down beside her. “Why don’t you get some sleep.” He whispered where she was cuddled close to him.

“Okay.” She whispered back. She stood up and started towards her room. “Jess.”

“yes?”

“Please lay with me I don’t think I can bare to slepp by myself tonight.”

He was floored by the request. “Don’t you think maybe the couch is the best place.”

“No.” she shook her head. “I need you by me please for tonight.” And with those blue eyes shining at him he couldn’t deny her anything he nodded and followed her into her room. He got her situated and got into the bed himself as she fell asleep beside him he wondered how he’d gotten into this situation in a dark New York apartment in a bed with Rory Gilmore on his way to Stars Hollow the next day. His life just liked playing tricks on him he was sure.

A/N next up Rory and Jess go to Stars Hollow oh my.

 


	2. Chapter 2

I don’t own Gilmore girls

Rory woke up in the morning light disoriented and looked around. She jumped slightly seeing Jess beside her until all the memories of the night before came rushing back to her. She stifled a cry and jumped out of bed rushing towards the bathroom and shutting herself inside. In all the commotion Jess woke up he had barely opened his eyes when he saw Rory rush into the bathroom. He got up becoming tangled in the sheets and went over to the door.

“Rory.” He called out. Knocking lightly on the wood. “Rory please talk to me. I think if you stay in the bathroom Lorelai might kill me. Not just might but actually will” he mumbled the last part softly to himself.

“I’m fine.” Rory hiccupped as she cried.

“You obviously are not fine now please open this door.”

Slowly the door opened and Rory peeked out. Jess gave her a small smile and the door opened wider. He knew what was coming next and braced for it, as she lunged herself at him and he wrapped his arms around her. “I’ve got you  he whispered

“Jess.” She whimpered. “How am I going to do it?”

“One step at a time now lets get you showered and changed then I will shower and change and then it’s me and you on the road.”

She just gave a jerky nod and he counted his blessing that he wasn’t forcing her into the shower. Twenty minuets later he heard the shower turn off and ten minuets after that she came out of the bathroom. He squeezed her hand as he passed her and showered and changed himself then he grabbed the bags she must have packed well he was showering and lead them both to the car.

The car ride was silent and hours later when they finally made it to Stars Hollow Rory was asleep leaning against the glass. Jess didn’t want to wake her just yet so he left her sleeping as he popped the trunk and grabbed their bags. He was walking up the steps when the door flew open and Luke came out taking the bags from him.

“I’m taking it that Rory is with you?”

“Yes she’s sleeping in the car I don’t want to wake her just yet. Can we put these things in Rory’s room and then I’ll take my things to the diner? Not sure really how long I’ll be around but I figure Rory needs me so I’m here. The guys know where I am so that’s not an issue.” He shrugged as Luke gave him a knowing look.

“Yeah come on in.”

Jess sat his own bags on the porch and quietly went into the house. “Where’s Lorelai?”

“Sleeping.” Luke sighed running his hand over his face. “It’s been a tough day.”

“I can only imagine.” Jess said setting Rory’s bags down. “I should probably go and get her now.” Luke just nodded as his nephew went out to the car. He opened the passenger door and tried to wake Rory but she wouldn’t budge so he picked her up bridal style and carried her into the house laying her down. He walked back into the kitchen to see Luke making coffee.

“I figure they’ll both want it when they wake up.”

“Smart call if you have them I think I’ll go help at the diner. Has word gotten out to the town yet?”

“Yeah I’ve stopped a few people from coming through and Babette has been good about stopping those I don’t catch.” Luke said.

“Okay.” Jess nodded just wondering what he’d be walking into. He made his way to the diner and walked in. “Hey Ceaser I am here to help.” He told the older man.

“Oh great we are swamped please get the table by the window.”

Jess nodded and grabbed a pad to take the order just as Lane rushed in. “Oh Jess you’re here. Why are you here?”

“I came to help out because….” He trailed off.

“Oh right Richard.” Lane swallowed.  “Have you spoken to Rory?”

“Yeah I went to New York to pick her up we just got in she was in no shape to drive in herself.”

Lane gave him a look all she said was “That’s nice.” He knew she wanted to say so much more but she held her tongue and then they got swamped both trying to field questions about Richard. 

“Doll tell the girls we’re thinking of them.” Babette said.

“I will do that Babette,” Jess assured her as he tried to jump away from Patty’s wondering hands. And scowled at Lane laughing in the corner.

A few hours later when the rush slowed down he made his way back to the house. He walked into silence and Luke sitting on the couch. “They’re still asleep.” He told his nephew.

“Well your diner is still standing so that’s a plus.” Jess said flopping down on the couch.

“Well I’m thankful for that.” Just then they heard a sound on the stairs they looked up and saw Lorelai coming down.

“Jess?” she said in confusion.

“Hey Lorelai can I get you anything?”

“No” she shook her head. “why are you here not that I mind really but…”

Luke jumped in. “Rory called him she needed some help getting here so he picked her up.”

“Rory’s here?”

“Yeah she’s in her room sleeping.”

“No I’m not.” They all turned to see Rory coming into the living room wiping the sleep from her eyes.

“Oh baby.” Lorelai rushed towards her daughter and the two Gilmore girls fell into each 0ther’s arms crying over the man they’d both lost well the two Danes men looked on helplessly.

A/N thanks to those who reviewed now to answer a few question. Does Logan exist and why wouldn’t Rory call him. Yes and because they haven’t spoken since she turned down his proposal. Why was Jess saying Uncle Luke. Because he’s older so he just does sometimes and Luke doesn’t care because Jess isn’t a punk kid trying to get one over anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

I don’t own Gilmore girls

 Rory and Lorelai held each other until Lorelai finally pulled away and brushed her daughter’s hair out of her face. “I’m glad you came.” She whispered.

“Thank Jess he’s the one who got me here I’m not sure I would have managed it on my own.”

“Oh Lorelai turned to Jess. “Thank you.”

“Hey it’s no problem.” Jess waved it away. “How about I run to the diner and get us all some food.”

“That sounds like a plan I’ll come with you.” Luke said getting up and following Jess to the door on the way he stopped and kissed Lorelai’s forehead. “I’ll be right back.”

“Bring me pie please.”

“me too.” Rory requested. “Coming right up.” Luke said. The two men left the crap shack leaving the Gilmore girls in their grief.

“Jess it was a big deal you know that right you dropped everything rushed to New York and got her here.

“It was really nothing.” Jess said. “She’s my friend that’s what you do for friends.”

“Jess you last saw her a year ago I wouldn’t really classify you as friends.”

“Well we are.” Jess said defensively.”

“Okay.” Luke said as they walked into the dinner and started food for the four of them by the time they left they were well loaded down.

Well the guys were gone the girls were talking. “He died of a heart attack. Grandma found him in his study after breakfast.” Lorelai said wiping her tears away.

“Poor Grandma.” Rory’s lip wobbled.

“Yeah Sookie is making a bunch of food and after we eat I think me and you should take it over to her. Then we need to help her with all the arrangements that need to be made. Her and dad were pretty meticulous but even they weren’t as prepared as Grandma Lorelai was.”

“I remember that.” Rory shuddered at the thought of the last funeral she’d been too.

Lorelai really wanted to ask why her daughter had called Jess of everyone but held her tounge Rory was here and in the end that was all that mattered.

“We come with food for all.” Luke said coming through the door bags in hand and jess behind him. The men placed the bags down and the women pounced on them.

“Luke’s burger’s how I’ve missed you.” Rory crooned to one she took out of the bag along with some onion rings and the coffee Luke handed her. “Luke you are a god.”

“I keep telling him that.” Lorelai pipped in.

“Hey I helped you know.” Jess said sitting down beside Rory.

“Well it’s still Luke’s food but I guess we can call you a mini god.” Rory said.

“Well thank you.” Jess rolled his eyes.

“you are welcome.” Rory smirked taking a bite out of her burger. When everyone was done and the food was put away the girls gathered their bags. Lorelai kissed Luke and Rory hugged Jess.

“Where are you two off too?” Luke asked.

“Have to help my mom with the planning.” Lorelai sighed. “We might just stay there for the night easier then driving back and I’m sure we’ll all be emotionally drained.

“Okay well we’ll be here when you get home. Do you need us to come with you to help with anything?”

“Oh Luke that’s sweet and all but no we have this covered. Lorelai assured him knowing he wanted anything but to be stuck with Emily but loving him for offering. Jess wanted to say something but didn’t know what he should say what was appropriate or would be apricated.

“Will you still be here when I get back?” Rory asked him.

“I’m here as long as you need me. I figure that’s at least until the funeral and if you need me longer well Chris and Matt know where I am. Unless you want me to leave that’s okay too.”

“No, no.” Rory rushed to assure him. “I want you here thank you for being here.” She held the tears back that were threatening to fall. “I’ll see you when I get back thank you” she whispered before following her mother out to the jeep.

“Okay kid I Have to know why Jess?”

“What do you mean why Jess?”

“Of everyone you could have called you called him why?”

“Honestly I don’t know it felt right. He was the person I thought of I just don’t know. I honestly didn’t want to come home if It wasn’t for Jess I probably would still be in New York, then again he’s always pushing me to do the right thing. Come here go back to Yale maybe that’s why I called him because I needed that push.

“Whoa back up Yale?”

“Yeah he came to show me his book we went to dinner with Logan we got into a fight he yelled at me about Yale it was the push I needed to go back.” Rory shrugged and Lorelai just looked at her daughter stunned about this new revelation.

“Wow kid you’re just full of surprises aren’t you.”

“Hmm I guess.” She sighed as they made their way to Hartford.

There was no Maid answering the door so they let themselves in and found Emily sitting at the table staring into space. “mom.” Lorelai said.

“Oh Lorelai.” Emily jumped. “Rory.” She said standing up and rushing to her daughter and granddaughter hugging them so they almost couldn’t breathe.

“Mom Oxyagny it’s a must for life.” Lorelai said.

“Oh Lorelai.”  Emily scowled. “Rory it’s great to see you I’m sorry it wasn’t under better circumstances. Thank you for coming.

“of course Grandma.” Rory felt like she was chocking up again.

“Okay mom What needs to be done?” Lorelai said not wanting to dwell on the sad.

“Oh yes well here it is?” she waved at the table and for the first time the girls noticed it was littered with papers.

“Okay lets get to work. The three Gilmore girls sat down to go over the preparations that would be needed hammering everything or almost everything out. They had some of the food Sookie had sent over and finally they had all fallen into bed exhausted mentally, emotionally and physically. Richards funeral would be in a week. Life would spin on and none of them were really sure how they would all deal in the aftermath.

A/N thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed faved  ect.. I hope you enjoyed this chapter next up well I’m not really sure what will happen. I think we’ll have a call between Jess Chris and Matt. Christopher may be added to the list of people to find out who knows.


	4. Chapter 4

I don’t own Gilmore girls.

 The next day Lorelai and Rory made their way back to Stars Hallow. Rory looked up at the house she grew up in and then turned to her mother. Their eyes connected and they each took a deep breath. Neither had slept well the night before. They both wanted to crash into their beds but Lorelai had more funeral arrangements to make and Rory had agreed to write the obituary.

“Lets get to it.” Rory blew out a breath and headed up the stairs. Lorelai followed behind her. They walked into the house the scent of breakfast wafting around them.

“Luke.” Lorelai called out.

Luke came out of the kitchen and hugged Lorelai and Rory. “There are bacon and pancakes in the kitchen. Eat something.” He urged.

Rory licked her dry lips as she followed them into the kitchen. “Where’s Jess?”

“He is at the diner helping Lane and Ceaser I can call him for you if you want?”

“No that’s fine.” She she whispered taking a plate and a bit of food settling at the table. She tried to eat but really she just pushed the food around the plate and then stood up dumping it into the trash.

“Thank you for breakfast Luke.” She whispered kissing his cheek and heading into her room. Before she shut the door she turned to her mother. “I’m going to work on the obituary.”

Lorelai just nodded not trusting herself with words at the moment.  “Should I call Jess?” Luke asked once the door was closed.

Lorelai bit her lip. “I honestly don’t know.” She shook her head.

“How do you feel about this?” he didn’t have to specify she knew he meant Rory and Jess.

“He is here for her. And for now that’s all I can ask. She needs him and I won’t fight her on it.” Lorelai sighed. “ I am going upstairs to work out some arrangements.” She stood up and kissed Luke before heading up stairs.

Meanwhile at Luke’s Jess had taken a break and was on the phone with Chris and Matt.  “No I don’t know when I”ll be back for now I’m where I need to be and just email me anything that needs to be edited and I’ll do it from here.”

“Wow this girl really does have you wrapped around her finger.” Chris chuckled.

“Chris.” Jess growled.

“Okay, okay.”  He chuckled I will email you the next draft and talk to you later bye Jess.” With that the call was disconnected as his phone rang again.

“Hello.” Jess answered.

“Hey Jess Rory and Lorelai are back and I think you should come back. Rory has locked herself in her room to work on the obituary and she isn’t eating.”

“Okay I’ll be right there. Ceaser I need a burger and onion rings to go oh and a slice of apple pie.”

“Is this for Rory?”

“Yes.”

“Coming up I’ll add some food for all of you into this. Ten minuets later Jess was leaving the diner laden down with food. He walked through the doors of the crap shack and looked at Luke.

“Hey what”s with all the food?

“It was just supposed to be a burger to tempt Rory but Ceaser went overboard.

“She’s still in her room.”  Luke took the bags from his nephew. Jess walked to Rory’s room and knocked on the door.

“Ror it’s me please let me in.” he heard shuffling and then the door opened and a pale Rory stood on the other side. “I brought some food.” He turned around and grabbed the food from the table. “ why don’t you try to eat something.”

She swallowed looking into his brown eyes. She gave a weak nod and stood aside letting him into the room. She shut the door behind him and fell heavily into the chair. He sat down the food in front of her seeing the almost blank screen in front of her.

“I don’t know what to write.” A tear leaked from her eye trailing down her face as he squatted down next to her gathering her into his arms.

“Do you want me to help?” he whispered. She just weakly nodded against his shoulder and he stood up scooping her into his arms and depositing her on the bed gently putting the plate in her hand. He sat down at the desk and stared at the screen. He thought of what Rory had told him about her grandfather and he started to type. Knowing Rory he tried to write what she would want. He remembered stories Rory had told him. He weaved those into the life of Richard Gilmore. His eyes swung to Rory and he saw she was asleep on the bed. He stood up and took the half eaten food and covered her with a blanket. He finished the obituary and saved it. Then he went out to the kitchen.

“She ate something and she’s sleeping.” He sat down at the kitchen table taking a burger for himself. Lorelai came into the kitchen and slumped down next to Jess.

“Is Rory still in her room?”

“She’s sleeping.” Jess slipped some food in front of Lorelai. “I got her to eat something and I finished the obit for her.” Lorelai swung and looked at him in disbelief.

“You did what?”

“She was having trouble with it.” He shrugged. “ she can clean it up when she gets up.” He sighed and stood throwing away his trash.

“Thank you.” Lorelai whispered.

Jess just shrugged. “I’m going to head back to the diner to help out. Call me if she needs me.” With that he was gone.

Lorelai watched him go and shook her head. “who knew.”

“What?” Luke asked.

“That Jess would be the one holding us together.

“He’s grown up.”

“Yeah I can see that.” She whispered.

Lorelai wasn’t sure what would come next. She knew what had to but she wasn’t sure she was ready and she didn’t want to put it on Rory. Someone had to call Christopher and let him know. Though knowing Emily he might already know. She just didn’t know.


End file.
